Roses
by Blondesg
Summary: Baekhyun suka mawar karena Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol bilang, mawar itu Baekhyun. Warnanya yang merah dan elegan memberi kesan tegas dan semangat; Baekhyun. Tapi saat mencium aromanya, lembut. Mirip dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu tersenyum saat melihat mawar segar, kecuali, saat ia menangis pilu dengan raungannya yang pedih karena mawar yang layu itu. / ChanBaek fict. Yaoi. RnR?


**-Roses-**

**By Blondesg**

**Casts : Byun Baekhyun and Chanyeol ad main casts and main pair.**

**An angst fiction.**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings : typos, alur kcepetan, buluk.**

**A/N : Halo. Sy blondesg. Panggil aja Be biar lbh singkat. Well, dunno what to say, so, check it out.**

**Mind to rnr?**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Baekhyun senang menyanyi.

"Ehm, apa suaraku mau hilang? Rasanya tenggorokan ini gatal sekali,"

"Suaramu tak akan hilang secepat itu.." Kyungsoo meneguk air di botol transparan itu hingga tinggal setengahnya saja. Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya. "Apa kau akan tetap menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Chanyeol? Kau tahu, dia tidak akan…"

"Sst. Kau ini berisik sekali, Kyungsoo. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi mencari nada yang tepat bagi suaraku."

Nada yang tepat bagi suaranya yang kini bergetar.

* * *

.

Pagi yang cerah, Baekhyun terbangun karena suara berisik yang sepertinya ditimbulkan jendelanya, atau seseorang yang sengaja melempar batu ke arah kaca kamar Baekhyun.

"Yak! Bodoh! kau bisa saja kan mengetuk pintu rumahku?" ia berteriak kesal saat membuka jendelanya. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berwajah manis itu berusaha melempar beberapa batu lagi. Apa ia tak takut kaca ini pecah dan menghantam wajah Baekhyun yang mulus itu saat ia masih tertidur?

"Aku tahu kau masih belum bangun! Turunlah dan biarkan aku masuk sementara aku menyuruh pengemudi pribadiku untuk menunggu!" pemuda berambut merah itu berteriak balik, kemudian menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Baekhyun hanya berdecak dan menutup jendelanya kembali.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kembali mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang kini juga mengetuk pintu rumah Baekhyun yang semula damai itu. Baekhyun membuka pintu bercat coklat itu, lalu memandang Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lebar dengan jengkel.

"Untung keluargaku sedang ada di Changsha untuk menjemput saudaraku sekarang, kalau mereka ada disini, bisa-bisa kau diusir karena terlalu berisik."

"Kau mengatakan itu tiga hari berturut-turut." Kyungsoo melirik rumah Baekhyun yang terlihat cukup rapih itu. "Boleh aku masuk?" ia tersenyum lagi saat Baekhyun mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Um… Kyung. Maafkan aku merepotkanmu, sampai bersedia mengantarku ke kampus segala." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan ragu dan penuh penyesalan. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya sampai kedua alisnya serasa bertabrakan.

"Aku ini sahabatmu. Dan aku melakukannya dengan kemauanku sendiri. Lagipula kau bisa menghemat ongkos hidupmu." Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman terbaiknya (lagi).

"Tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak…"

"Percaya padaku, bodoh! cepatlah, kau ingin bertemu Chanyeol, bukan? Hari ini tanggal tiga belas November, kau tidak ingat?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat! Untuk apa latihan vokalku selama dua minggu jika akhirnya aku melupakan hari penting ini?" Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Kyungsoo dan tertawa hambar. "Kuharap hadiahku ini adalah hadiah terbaik di hari jadi hubunganku dengan Chanyeol…"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tertunduk. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memegang lengan Baekhyun erat. "Ini hari yang baik, dua tahun kebahagiaan dalam hubungan kalian. Percayalah bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini."

"Yah— yang satu tahunnya tidak dihitung." Baekhyun kembali tertawa hambar. "Aku akan bersiap ke kampus. Kau boleh meminum jus persik di kulkasku sebanyak yang kau mau." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandinya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan mengambil jus persik di kulkas Baekhyun.

* * *

.

Dua tahun sudah.

.

Baekhyun ingat secara detailnya mengenai Chanyeol yang menyatakan cintanya dengan mengirimi Baekhyun satu tangkai mawar ke rumahnya per hari, jika dihitung, ada tiga belas mawar yang diterima Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol bertanya 'maukah kau jadi kekasihku' di hari ke tiga belas, dan Baekhyun berkata ya.

.

_Ya, tentu saja aku mau!_

_._

Dan tanggal tiga belas November itu adalah hari dimana mereka berciuman untuk pertama kali.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan dagunya ke air saat mengingat hal itu. ia sedang di bathtub-nya sekarang, dan ia sadar bahwa dengan bermain busa hanya akan menyita waktunya, Kyungsoo sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu dan jus persiknya bisa saja habis. Tapi ia berfikir Kyungsoo akan rela jika menunggunya beberapa menit lagi.

Ia menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya ke dalam air, dan otaknya mulai memutar ulang semua memorinya bersama Chanyeol. Apa ia boleh menangis? Ia hanya takut busa di air ini akan masuk ke tenggorokkannya jika ia menangis dalam keadaan begini. Baekhyun menutup matanya yang mulai terasa perih, lalu mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam karena ia tak bisa menghirup oksigen saat di dalam air tadi. Ia harus cepat jika ia ingin bertemu Chanyeol nantinya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sabar.

.

Rasanya ingin menangis dan tertawa di saat yang bersamaan, bukan?

.

Sambil membilas tubuh dan memakai handuknya, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya untuk memakai baju yang pantas, ia terus memikirkan Chanyeol.

Sampai ke ruang tamunya dan diomeli Kyungsoo, ia terus memikirkan Chanyeol.

Ke mobil pribadi Kyungsoo dan menginjakkan kakinya di kampus, ia terus memikirkan Chanyeol.

Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk pulang dari kampusnya dan menyatakan kerinduannya pada Chanyeol, kerinduan selama satu tahun yang tertahan.

* * *

.

"Baekhyun, jangan melamun."

"Oh, maaf." Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat telapak tangan Zi Tao yang cukup besar itu menekan pundaknya. Baekhyun dan Zi Tao (teman satu universitasnya) sedang ada di halte bus, menunggu sebuah bus biru menuju arah pulang.

"Apa kau akan pulang dengan arah yang sama denganku?" Zi Tao menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya, memperlihatkan betapa manisnya bibir kucingnya itu jika tersenyum. Baekhyun balas tersenyum.

"Kau mau ikut aku ke rumah sakit?" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil, "Kris mungkin sedang bertugas disana; hari selasa."

Wajah Zi Tao perlahan memanas. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum yang terkesan seperti coret perempuan coret malu-malu itu.

"Apa kalian sudah jadian?"

"Eh! Eum…" Zi Tao menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Sudahlah, akui saja. Aku iri padamu, bisa mencuri hati orang lain secepat itu. Padahal kalian baru kenal selama satu bulan," Baekhyun memukul pundak Zi Tao pelan, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, membentuk kesan kesal. Zi Tao tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Akan kutraktir kau ramen sepulang dari rumah sakit nanti, _hyung_!" Zi Tao tersenyum lebar, membuat Baekhyun kembali terkekeh.

"Sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan_ hyung_,"

"Kau yang memintaku memanggilmu dengan namamu." Zi Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku memang lebih nyaman dipanggil dengan namaku. Aku suka nama itu." Baekhyun tertawa, memperlihatkan giginya yang putih itu. "Ayo cepat pergi, aku tak ingin bunga mawar ini layu." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sampai beberapa detik kemudian bus yang mereka tunggu sampai tepat di hadapan mereka.

.

Oh, bicara soal mawar, Baekhyun suka wangi mawar. Membawanya kepada ketenangan.

Dan Chanyeol suka bunga mawar.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat mencium wangi mawar yang ia genggam. Chanyeol bilang, ia bisa suka dengan mawar karena Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat mirip mawar, warnanya yang merah dan elegan memberi kesan tegas dan semagat, seperti Baekhyun. Tapi, saat mencium wanginya, ia terasa lembut dan menenangkan, merupakan sebagian sifat dari Baekhyun juga.

Baekhyun dan Zi Tao memekik kecil kegirangan saat mendapati dua kursi kosong yang tersisa dalam bis. Mereka lega tak harus berdiri dan terombang-ambing dalam cepatnya laju bus. Mereka berlari kecil dan duduk di dua kursi tadi.

Satu buket mawar Baekhyun beli sebelum sampai di halte bus tadi. Untung saja ia bertemu Zi Tao di perlajanan ke halte bus, dan Zi Tao juga setuju saat dirinya diminta Baekhyun untuk menemaninya ke rumah sakit. Perjalanan mungkin masih jauh, setidaknya hanya kurang dua puluh menit sebelum ia sampai dan buru-buru menaruh selusin tangkai bunga mawar itu di vas berisi air segar.

"Baekhyun, apa kau ingat bagaimana Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

Rupanya Zi Tao mengagetkan Baekhyun yang sedang hanyut dalam lamunannya, namun Baekhyun dengan semangat menjawabnya. "Tentu saja aku ingat!" ia tersenyum lebar.

"Seperti apa?"

"Hum… tanggal satu November, aku heran saat ibuku bilang bahwa ada satu tangkai mawar di depan rumah disertai dengan surat yang mengatakan bahwa mawar itu untukku, tanpa pengirim yang jelas. Anehnya, hari kedua aku juga mendapatkannya. Hari ketiga sampai hari ke dua belas, aku terus mendapatkan bunga itu sampai ke hari tiga belas, dimana Chanyeol lah yang mendatangi rumahku dan berkata, _Hai Baekhyun. Apa kau menerima dua belas bunga yang aku kirimi? Bunga ke tiga belas ini untukmu. _Setelah itu, ia berlutut dan melanjutkan, _maukah kau jadi kekasihku?_ Begitulah. Ia suka angka tiga belas." Baekhyun dapat merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Cerita yang menarik—juga panjang." Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti saat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan helaan nafas panjang—mungkin terlalu semangat untuk bercerita hingga lupa bernafas.

"Ceritakan bagianmu!"

"Sekarang giliranku yang iri padamu, Kris-gege tidak melakukannya seperti itu," Zi Tao menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Dia hanya bertanya, _Taozi, jadi kekasihku ya? Akan kubelikan kue stroberi setiap hari jika kau mau_. Lalu aku berkata ya, dan dia langsung mencium bibirku. Walaupun terkesan brutal, aku menikmatinya." Wajah Zi Tao memerah. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, berfikir apakah anak selugu Zi Tao itu cocok dengan Kris yang terkesan dingin, angkuh, dan… mesum.

"Apa kau menerima cintanya hanya karena iming-iming kue itu?" Baekhyun menatap Zi Tao khawatir.

"Tentu tidak! Aku sudah menyadari ketampanannya yang diluar rata-rata juga sifatnya yang membuatku jatuh cinta setengah mati itu," Zi Tao mengusap wajahnya pelan—dan membuat Baekhyun sadar kalau selama ini Zi Tao hanyalah anak polos— kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Malahan, kue itu mungkin hanya bualan. Ia tak sempat membelikanku kue karena ia bilang kue itu susah sekali didapat ditengah padatnya jadwal prakteknya." Ia kembali menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kau harus berhati-hati pada Kris lain kali," Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Zi Tao. Zi Tao menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Mungkin—" Zi Tao mengerutkan dahinya. "Tunggu. Apa ini tanggal tiga belas November?"

"Ehm.. ya. Ini tanggal tiga belas November." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Wah, selamat!" Zi Tao berteriak keras sambil menjabat tangan Baekhyun, membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya itu menatap mereka berdua. Zi Tao tersenyum menyesal sambil menggumamkan kata maaf pada penumpang bus yang mungkin saja merasa terganggu. "Maksudku, selamat ya! Ini hari jadi hubungan kalian ke dua tahun kan? Ah, aku tak sabar kalau kalian berdua cepat menikah."

Baekhyun tersenyum hambar. "Aku juga mau kalau bisa…"

"Oh," senyum Zi Tao pudar. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun erat. "Percayalah bahwa kau dan Chanyeol akan hidup seribu tahun lagi dan kalian berdua akan bahagia disaat orang lain tersiksa karena panutan umur mereka!" Zi Tao kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Tao. Walau terkesan kejam, tapi, tidak ada orang yang hidup sampai seribu tahun." Baekhyun mengacak rambut Zi Tao pelan, membuat Zi Tao menyesal telah berkata demikian. Ia membuka mulutnya hendak membalas—

"Sudah sampai."

Dan bus berhenti didepan salah satu rumah sakit ternama, tempat Kris bertugas menjadi salah satu dokter di dalamnya, juga tempat—

"Ayo turun."

Baekhyun menarik lengan Zi Tao dan mereka berdua turun dari bus. Mereka berjalan pelan memasuki halaman rumah sakit yang luas itu, dan Zi Tao tak berhenti-hentinya memasang wajah menyesal juga khawatir melihat imic wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat canggung itu.

"_Hyung_, maafkan aku. Sudahlah, hari ini tepat dua tahun kan? kau harusnya ceria, Chanyeol juga sudah pasti menunggu. Chanyeol pasti senang," Zi Tao tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba. Zi Tao makin menyesal saat ia dapat melihat pandangan mata Baekhyun yang kosong itu.

"Kau benar, Tao."

"Apa?"

"Kau benar!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil memandang Zi Tao. "Hari ini Chanyeol pasti menungguku, dan aku telah menyiapkan lagu dengan latihan dua minggu bersama Kyungsoo. Chanyeol pasti senang!" Baekhyun berlari ke dalam gedung rumah sakit mendahului Zi Tao, membuat Zi Tao harus berlari mengejarnya.

.

_Chanyeol pasti senang…_

.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun berlari dengan tetesan air dari matanya yang indah itu?

* * *

.

"Kris," langkah Baekhyun dan Zi Tao terhenti karena melihat seorang pemuda gagah dengan jas dokternya tengah berdiri membelakangi mereka. Kris membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Oh," Kris tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Zi Tao begitu saja, membuat Zi Tao kaget setengah mati. "_Baby_, sedang apa kau disini? Kau tahu saja jika aku sedang merindukanmu," Ia menciumi puncak kepala Zi Tao, membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka terkekeh pelan melihat keromantisan _pasangan baru_ itu, tanpa menyadari wajah Zi Tao yang memerah. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kris-_gege…_"

"Kris!"

Kris melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Baekhyun. Ia tertawa kecil dan mengacak surai Baekhyun. "Kamar nomor satu kosong empat, sudah hafal kan? juga kondisi yang masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarin." Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menculik Taozi-ku, boleh, kan?" Kris mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari Zi Tao erat. Zi Tao mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Baiklah, terimakasih! Pastikan dia pulang tidak dengan baju yang _berantakan_." Baekhyun memutar matanya, Kris hanya terkekeh dan menarik Zi Tao keluar dari daerah rumah sakit, setelah sebelumnya menitipkan jas dokternya pada seorang suster rumah sakit.

Baekhyun sempat mendengar Kris berkata, _Taozi, akan ku traktir kau kue stroberi hari ini,_ dan suara pekikan senang dari Zi Tao, yang pastinya membuat Baekhyun tenang karena Kris hanya akan mengajak Zi Tao makan siang. Karena itu, dengan pasti ia melangkahkan kaki-kakinya yang cukup panjang itu ke kamar yang disebutkan Kris tadi.

"Satu kosong dua, satu kosong tiga… satu kosong empat."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan merapihkan jaket abu-abu yang sedang ia kenakan, juga menghirup semua aroma yang dapat ia cium dari selusin tangkai bunga mawar segar itu. Ia tersenyum puas.

"Channie…" perlahan ia menekan gagang pintu besi itu, sampai pintu bercat putih itu benar-benar terbuka.

.

Hal yang pertama ia rasakan—bebauan khas rumah sakit seperti obat atau semacamnya, melihat adanya dinding putih polos yang tak terhiasi apapun, suara yang terus saja dikeluarkan oleh monitor jantung, juga ranjang itu. Tepatnya seseorang yang tertidur dengan damai di ranjang itu selama…

.

Selama satu tahun lamanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menutup pintu ruangan itu, kemudian berjalan kearah ranjang itu. ia menarik kursi kecil yang terdapat di samping ranjang itu mendekat. Baekhyun duduk di kursi itu sambil menatap objek didepannya lekat.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan seseorang yang masih terdapat balutan perban dengan selang infus yang terhubung, "Aku mengunjungimu lagi." Ia kembali tersenyum.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, mengharapkan adanya respon walau sekecil apapun.

Bodohnya ia percaya bahwa akan ada pelukan yang diberikan oleh laki-laki yang terbaring didepannya ini atau ciuman lembut pada dahinya, ia sadar waktunya tidak akan cukup jika menunggu hal yang belum tentu akan terjadi itu.

"Aku membawakanmu bunga. Lihat, ini mawar. Banyak kan? aku membelinya di toko bunga di dekat halte bus tempat kita biasa menunggu bus bersama." Ia terkekeh sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebuket mawar yang digenggamnya. Ia menghentikan suara tawa yang indah miliknya itu karena tak kunjung mendapat respon. Ia mengusap pipi Chanyeol lembut, kemudian menyingkirkan surai yang mulai menutupi mata kekasihnya itu.

.

"Selamat hari jadi ke dua tahun, Chanyeol."

.

Dan kecupan penuh rindu itu akhirnya sampai di dahi Chanyeol.

"Akan kutaruh bunga ini di vas." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mulai membuka plastik yang mengelilingi bunga itu, kemudian menaruh semua tangkai bunga itu di sebuah vas biru yang cukup besar disamping ranjang Chanyeol.

.

Ya, Chanyeol koma.

.

Sudah satu tahun Chanyeol terus berbaring di ranjang itu, membuat semua orang yang kenal dengannya mengharapkan walau hanya satu kali gerakan tangan, atau mungkin kesadaran.

Baekhyun menyesali takdir, mengapa mobil mewah bercat perak itu harus menghantam Chanyeol setahun lalu. Walau pengemudi mobil itu bertanggung jawab, takdir tetap tak bisa dirubah. Chanyeol tetap tak sadarkan diri. Ia hanya terus berdoa agar Chanyeol dapat kembali menyanyikan lagu-lagu kesukaannya, atau bertingkah lucu untuk membuat Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan memeluknya. Mengecup bibirnya lembut, atau mengusap surai kecoklatannya. Baekhyun merindukan semua itu.

Baekhyun merindukan saat-saat dimana ia bisa bersandar di pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat itu.

Baekhyun sudah bertekad tidak akan membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena melihat dirinya menangis di hari jadi dua tahun hubungan mereka itu. Karenanya, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang dan tersenyum. Ia kembali duduk di kursi tadi.

"Um… Aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu. Dengarkan dengan baik, ya?"

Baekhyun berdehem dan menggenggam jemari Chanyeol erat, kemudian mulai mengeluarkan suara merdunya.

.

_같은나라에태어나서__, 같은언어로말을해서__,  
참행운이야__, 참다행이야__  
세상에당연한건없어_

_괜찮은옷을입었던날__  
그렇게너를만났던건 __lucky  
나착하게살아서그래_

_나의 처음이 너라서__  
이 노래 주인공이 너라서__  
나 이렇게 웃잖아 너만 보라구__  
너 지금 나만 보고 있니__?  
내게 꿈이 또 생겼어__  
더 멋진 남자가 되겠어__  
날 보는 네 두 눈은 그 무엇보다__  
날 다시 뛰게 만드니까__  
so lucky, my love.  
So lucky to have you,  
So lucky to be your love, I am. hmm~_

.

Baekhyun tersenyum, baru lima menit ia berada di kamar ini, dan tentu saja ia belum merasa puas.

"Bagaimana? Aku yang menulis lagu itu," Baekhyun terkekeh, menggenggam jemari Chanyeol lebih erat. "Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga membantuku, sih. Aku masih merasa payah dalam menyanyi, Kyungsoo memang benar-benar hebat."

.

_Que sera sera_.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa tertekan, kapan kiranya Chanyeol bangun dan kembali memuji suaranya yang benar-benar disukai kekasihnya.

"Chan, apa kau suka dengan laguku?"

Kapan kiranya Chanyeol akan kembali menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti alunan suara Baekhyun yang merdu itu.

"Oh, apa kau ingat dengan Sulli? Ia merindukanmu, dan anjingnya juga merindukanmu! Kapan kau akan mengunjungi rumahnya lagi?"

Kapan kiranya Chanyeol akan tertawa lepas saat mendengar nada yang jatuh saat Baekhyun terlalu gugup untuk menyanyi…

.

"Kapan… kau akan bangun?"

.

Baekhyun harap saat ini Chanyeol akan dapat memeluknya dan berkata—

.

_Jangan menangis, aku menyukai suaramu yang merdu, bukan suaramu yang bergetar…_

* * *

.

Baekhyun akan mengunjungi Chanyeol setiap seminggu sekali, atau sesering mungkin jika ia tak terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Ini hari kelima dari tanggal tiga belas November. Ia merasa lelah, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sejenak di sebuah kedai es krim sebelum ia pulang ke rumahnya dan kembali sibuk dengan berbagai hal.

Ia mengaduk-aduk es krim vanillanya yang kini mulai mencair. Pandangannya teralihkan pada setangkai bunga mawar yang ada ditengah-tengah mejanya. Bunga itu berada di dalam vas biru yang terkesan manis. Tapi, bunga itu hampir layu.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

.

_Baek, detak jantung Chanyeol terus melemah belakangan ini._

_._

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya pelan. Ia meringis karena kata-kata Kris di telepon tadi pagi kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

.

_"Apa Chanyeol bisa pulih?"_

_"Mungkin saja. Dengan dorongan dari luar. Teruslah berinteraksi dengannya, Baekhyun."_

_._

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol.

Ia menghabiskan suapan terakhir es krimnya, lalu merapihkan perlengkapannya dan keluar dari kedai kecil tersebut. Ia berjalan ke halte bus dan menaiki bus untuk pulang kerumahnya. Ia duduk di kursi dekat jendela agar bisa melihat gemerlap kota Seoul yang mulai muncul, dikarenakan hari sudah cukup sore.

Baekhyun teringat dengan satu tangkai mawar yang ada di jendela kamarnya. Mawar itu ia ambil dari buket bunga Chanyeol kemarin, merasa bahwa dirinya memang boleh mengambil satu dari tiga belas mawar yang ia berikan untuk Chanyeol.

Mawar di kamarnya sudah cukup layu. Ia tak ingat detilnya, tapi dirawat sebaik apapun, bunga itu tetap layu walau baru beberapa hari ia pelihara. Kalau ada Chanyeol, mungkin Chanyeol akan memarahi Baekhyun karena dirasa tidak menjaga mawar itu dengan baik. Baekhyun tahu, karena Chanyeol sangat menyukai mawar. Apalagi karena bagi Chanyeol, mawar itu adalah Baekhyun.

Tapi, bagi Baekhyun, mawar itu adalah Chanyeol.

Mawar itu sangat indah, patut untuk disukai banyak orang. Seperti Chanyeol. Mawar bukan seperti dirinya yang keras kepala, juga tidak indah.

Itu sebabnya Baekhyun akan kembali menangis jika mawar di kamarnya terlihat makin layu dan kehilangan kecantikannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menahan tangis di wajahnya.

Saat itu, tepat saat Baekhyun menahan tangisnya di dalam bus,

Satu helai kelopak mawar di dekat jendela kamarnya terlepas.

* * *

.

Hari ke enam. Baekhyun bangun dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya, mungkin kelelahan. Ia memutuskan untuk absen sehari dari kuliahnya, beristirahat dengan baik di tempat tidur kesayangannya, ia berharap rasa sakit di kepalanya akan memudar.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar ia bisa sangat kesiangan seperti ini. Ia menghela nafasnya dan bangkit dari tidurnya, merasa bahwa kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk kembali beristirahat. Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

Pandangannya bertemu dengan tangkai mawar yang terlihat makin layu itu.

Chanyeol.

Dua helai kelopak mawar sudah terlepas, dan Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar khawatir dengan sesuatu. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menepis pikirannya barusan. ia berdiri dan membawa vas biru berisi mawar itu ke kamar mandinya, mengganti air dalam vas itu, kemudian mengisinya dengan yang baru. Ia menyipratkan air kedalam kelopak mawar yang mulai mengering dan menghitam di genggamannya. Ia membuka kulkas kecil di dekat lemarinya, lalu menaruh beberapa balok es kecil ke dalam vas, berharap dengan itu, mawar yang mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol itu akan kembali segar. Ia kembali menaruh vas bunganya di dekat jendelanya dan membuka jendela kamarnya agar mawar itu mendapat udara yang cukup.

Baekhyun menatap mawar itu lekat.

"Apakah bunga itu memang benar-benar mirip dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, mendapati saudara jauhnya yang tinggal di Changsha telah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. "Oh, Yixing." Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali menatap mawar didekat jendelanya. "Apa maksudmu, Yixing?" ia bergumam kecil, Yixing hanya tersenyum.

"Aku sudah tahu banyak tentang Chanyeol. Apa kabarnya?" Yixing mendekati Baekhyun dan mendekap bahunya erat, mencoba memberi ketenangan pada Baekhyun.

"Dua helai kelopak mawar ini telah lepas, apa maksudnya?" Baekhyun menatap bunga itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa kau sudah menelepon pihak rumah sakit tentang kadaan Chanyeol?"

Kepala Baekhyun terasa sakit.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mengusap matanya yang kini terasa basah. "Monitor jantung sudah hampir menampilkan garis lurus…"

"Kau tahu kalau Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja kan, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun merasa bahwa matanya kini terasa sangat berat.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

.

Entah sudah hari ke berapa. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa masih agak berat. Ia mengusap kelopak matanya, rasanya ini bukan aroma kamarnya. Ia membulatkan matanya saat sadar bahwa ia ada di—

.

Rumah sakit.

.

"Baek! Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara khas Kyungsoo yang pertama kali menyambut kesadarannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. "Aw!"

"Oh, maaf," Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya saat Baekhyun protes karena selang infus di tangannya tersenggol, membuat rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Kami khawatir. Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari," Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun khawatir.

"Apa?"

"Kau pingsan, Baek. Tempo hari. Dan Yixing langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kata dokter, kau hanya kelelahan dan butuh banyak istirahat. Sekarang, Zi Tao dan Yixing sedang ke luar untuk membeli sarapan dan makanan kecil," Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk. "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Apa aku perlu memanggil dokter?" Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap Baekhyun ragu.

"Tidak usah," Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menguap. "Apa saja yang aku lewatkan selama aku tertidur?"

"Kris dan Zi Tao makin romantis saja! aku iri," Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Oh, lihat. Kemarin Ibu dan Ayahmu datang sambil membawa bunga itu." Kyungsoo menunjuk meja kecil disamping ranjang Baekhyun.

"Ibu dan Ayahku? Mereka dimana?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo bingung, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja disamping ranjangnya.

"Yixing bilang, mereka ada urusan mendadak di kantor, mungkin akan mengunjungimu malam nanti." Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir. "Baek?"

.

Hening.

.

Pandangan Baekhyun pada bunga-bunga yang memenuhi vas itu menyiratkan segalanya.

Mawar.

"Chanyeol?"

.

_Baek, detak jantung Chanyeol terus melemah belakangan ini._

_._

"Kris… Chanyeol—"

.

_Apa Chanyeol bisa sembuh?_

_._

"K-Kyung," Mata Baekhyun memanas. "Apa aku ada di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Chanyeol?" ia menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo erat.

"Ah," Kyungsoo kembali memutar memorinya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kamarmu bernomor seribu dua puluh." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol?"

Kenapa Baekhyun khawatir sekali? Kyungsoo bilang, Baekhyun sudah tidak sadar selama dua hari. Bagaimana keadaan setangkai mawar di dekat jendela kamarnya sekarang? Apa keluarganya merawat bunga itu dengan baik selama Baekhyun terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit? Apa—masih ada kelopak mawar yang terlepas?

"Masih belum menunjukkan kemajuan," Kyungsoo menggenggam jemari Baekhyun erat. Ia menyesal tidak dapat memberi Baekhyun kabar yang baik di saat Baekhyun benar-benar butuh motivasi. "Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku yakin Chanyeol akan sadar, tepat seperti bagaimana kau sadar!" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sadar?" Baekhyun mulai terisak pelan. Kyungsoo mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin itu takdir setiap orang…"

"Bagaimana jika takdir Chanyeol tidak sama dengan takdirku?!"

Baekhyun mengusap matanya karena dirasa pengelihatannya telah buyar dengan adanya air yang menggenang di kelopak matanya.

Chanyeol memang segalanya.

Kenapa Baekhyun tidak koma saja agar jiwanya bisa terbang pergi bersama jiwa Chanyeol yang tersesat? Semua pikiran Baekhyun terpusat pada kalimat itu.

* * *

.

Seminggu telah Baekhyun habiskan dalam kebosanan. Menonton televisi, tidur, makan, dan meminum obat-obatan. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Baekhyun sudah dipebolehkan pulang hari ini. Ayahnya akan menjemputnya tepat pukul dua siang nanti. Artinya, masih ada dua jam untuk bersiap-siap dengan Yixing yang membantunya membereskan perlengkapannya.

"Apa semuanya sudah masuk kedalam tas ini?"

"Tunggu! Ini, tangkap!"

Baekhyun melempar sikat giginya kearah Yixing, dan untungnya dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh Yixing. Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Kau bisa saja kemari dan menaruh benda itu sendiri, atau memberikannya padaku secara baik-baik." Yixing menggembungkan pipinya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun dapat melihat Yixing merapatkan tasnya yang cukup besar itu dan meletakannya di atas ranjang. Baekhyun menatap Yixing lekat. "Um… Apa aku sudah boleh menjenguk Chanyeol?"

Yixing menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. "Ya, kau boleh. Kau boleh meminta izin pada Kris, dia dokter khusus Chanyeol kan?"

Baekhyun memekik girang. "Terima kasih!" Baekhyun menghamburkan pelukannya pada Yixing. Ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. "Aku pergi dulu, Yixing!"

Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan samar senyum di wajah Yixing sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar rumah sakitnya, kemudian menaiki lift untuk sampai ke lantai tempat Chanyeol di rawat. Ia berlari ke setiap tempat yang ia ingat bisa mengantarkannya pada kamar satu kosong empat.

"Hei, Baek!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati Kris dan Zi Tao yang melambai dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka.

"Wah! Senangnya melihat dua pasangan manis disini." Baekhyun terkekeh saat melihat wajah Kris yang agak kesal juga wajah Zi Tao yang memerah.

"Yang manis hanya _Taozi_, aku tidak manis." Kris memutar matanya, tapi, perkataannya barusan berhasil membuat wajah Zi Tao makin memerah. Baekhyun kembali terkekeh sambil menatap jemari Zi Tao yang sibuk membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan, yang entah apa isinya. "Tao, apa kau baru mendapat kupon belanja atau bagaimana?"

"Oh, ini." Zi Tao tersenyum. "Isinya beberapa kue stroberi dan tas dari _Gucci_. Kris-_gege_ baru saja mentraktirku." Zi Tao terkekeh pelan, lalu menatap Kris yang sedang tersenyum.

"Apa kau menggunakan jam makan siangmu untuk berbelanja bersama Tao, Kris?"

"Hanya dua jam. Aku mendapat jam istirahat lebih dulu karena memang harusnya hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal di rumah sakit ini, selain mengecek keadaan Chanyeol. Luhan sedang bertugas di luar negeri, aku yang menggantikannya untuk sementara." Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Zi Tao. "Apa kau ingin menjenguk Chanyeol?"

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa monitor jantung bergerak lebih cepat?"

"Masih sama seperti yang kemarin." Kris menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kita hanya bisa berharap Tuhan mau mengembalikan Chanyeol…"

Baekhyun tertunduk lesu.

"Sudah kubilang kalian akan hidup seribu tahun lagi, _hyung_!" Zi Tao menepuk lembut pundak Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Bolehkah aku menjenguknya?"

"Tentu. Mungkin Chanyeol juga merindukanmu." Kris tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh akan kalimatnya barusan. "Aku dan Zi Tao akan pergi ke ruanganku, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Chanyeol, kau tahu aku dimana." Kris menarik lengan Zi Tao menjauh, setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan melanjutkan pijakannya yang kembali berhenti saat ia berada tepat di depan kamar bernomor satu kosong empat.

"Chan…"

Baekhyun menekan gagang pintu itu, kemudian melirik kedalamnya. Ia tersenyum dan masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Halo, Chanyeol. Aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun duduk ditepi ranjang Chanyeol, mengusap lengan Chanyeol lembut. Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

.

Baekhyun sadar, harusnya ia memperhatikan monitor jantung lebih dulu.

Lambat.

Hampir tidak ada gerakan.

.

Dimana keajaiban itu? Baekhyun rasa, Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkannya untuk Chanyeol saat ini.

Kemudian Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah damai Chanyeol.

Surai hitamnya kini sudah mulai panjang, melebihi kedua alis matanya. Bibirnya terlihat pucat. Hidungnya yang mancung dimasuki dua selang oksigen. Baekhyun sangat ingin melihat bagaimana mata Chanyeol terbuka kembali, bersinar saat melihat wajah Baekhyun, juga senyum di bibir Chanyeol yang kembali merekah setelah pudar untuk satu tahun lamanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Bunga dariku masih ada rupanya. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu berada disitu, bukan? Apa kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun melirik bunga mawar yang menjadi kadonya bersama lagu yang ia nyanyikan saat hari peringatan kedua tahunnya hubungan mereka itu. Layu, kering. Ia tersenyum.

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

Baekhyun mengusap jemari Chanyeol. Ia meringis karena jemari yang dulunya suka mendekapnya itu, kini terasa dingin.

"Apa kau mencintaiku juga?"

.

_Ya, tentu._

_._

"Baekhyun…" Pintu kamar itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berparas manis dengan _dimple_ juga rambut pirangnya. "Ayahmu sudah datang. Ia bilang, jam dua nanti akan ada urusan di kantornya, jadi, ia menjemputmu sekarang." Yixing berbisik, takut mengganggu suasana di dalam kamar itu.

Baekhyun menatap Yixing dan tersenyum. Ia kembali menatap wajah damai Chanyeol dan mengecup dahinya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

* * *

.

Ini sudah jam lima sore.

Dan hujan sedang mengguyur Seoul dengan derasnya.

Beberapa jam sudah terlewat tanpa sadar karena mata Baekhyun yang erat terpejam sedari tadi; tertidur setelah hari yang cukup melelahkan. Ia cukup merindukan kamarnya juga, terutama ranjang dan bantal yang beraroma lembut (dan mirip dengan aroma bedak bayi) itu. Baekhyun terkekeh saat mendekap bantalnya dan menghirup aroma yang membuatnya nyaman setiap saat, membuatnya bisa terlelap berjam-jam jika sudah berada diatasnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan bangkit dari ranjangnya, mengendurkan persendiannya sambil menguap, lalu menatap jendela kamarnya.

Tubuhnya menegang.

Perasaan lelah dan khawatir yang Baekhyun pikir akan hilang setelah ia beristirahat, kini muncul kembali.

Mawar itu makin layu.

Mata Baekhyun memanas. Ia mulai terisak pelan dan meremas rambutnya. Ia mulai berdoa, semoga perasaan takut yang sedang melandanya dengan hebat ini hilang, juga keadaan seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang putih yang terletak jauh dari Baekhyun.

Seseorang yang penting baginya.

Isakannya terhenti saat ponselnya berbunyi, lantunan lagu kesukaannya dan Chanyeol berbunyi nyaring dan berhenti disaat Baekhyun menggeser tombol hijau di pinggir layar ponsel _touch screen_nya itu, setelah sebelumnya menenangkan diri serta menghapus air bening yang mengalir cukup deras dari matanya.

.

"Y-_yeoboseyo?_"

"_Apa kami sedang berbicara dengan Byun Baekhyun?_"

"Ya, ini Baekhyun. Ada apa?" Baekhyun mulai menstabilkan deru nafasnya, lalu mencoba mendengar apa yang lawan bicaranya di telepon katakan.

"_Kami dari pihak rumah sakit _Seoul International Hospital_. Kami mencoba menghubungi pihak keluarga pasien yang bernama Park Chanyeol, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Dokter Yi Fan meminta kami segera menghubungi anda secepatnya._"

"Ah—aku paham." Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdegup agak cepat. "Ehm, ada apa? apa Chanyeol telah sadar?" ucapannya hanya berupa gumaman, entahlah apa ada yang dapat mendengar kata akhir Baekhyun tadi.

"_Maaf, Tuan Byun. Park Chanyeol telah—_"

.

"…Chan—"

.

Ponsel yang Baekhyun genggam jatuh dari tangannya. Mata Baekhyun yang kecil itu membulat sempurna saat kata terakhir yang disampaikan lawan bicaranya tadi begitu mengejutkan seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya. Dengan pandangan kosong, Baekhyun mulai berlari meninggalkan kamarnya, tidak peduli dengan panggilan yang pihak rumah sakit serukan diseberang ponsel yang Baekhyun tinggalkan.

Mata Baekhyun memanas. Ia berlari menuruni tangga, tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang hampir tersandung tangga, ia malah berharap dirinya akan jatuh terlempar dari tangga dan mati saat itu juga.

.

_Park Chanyeol telah dinyatakan—_

_._

Uh.

"Baekhyun? mau kemana?"

Baekhyun serasa menulikan telinganya, ia terus berlari mengabaikan panggilan Ibunya. Ia berlari keluar rumahnya tanpa menggunakan pelindung apapun di tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun! diluar hujan—"

Dan Baekhyun kembali menangis.

Tangisannya terdengar sangat pilu, ia meraung-raung ditengah hujan. Ia terus berlari, mengacuhkan seruan kesal orang-orang yang bertabrakan dengan bahunya juga pandangan heran orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Baekhyun menangis semakin keras mengingat kata-kata yang paling menyakiti hatinya yang pernah ia dengar selama hidup di dunia.

.

_Park Chanyeol telah dinyatakan meninggal dunia._

.

"Chanyeol… bertahanlah…" Baekhyun mengusap kasar genangan air di kelopak matanya, entah itu air hujan yang mengalir masuk ke dalam matanya, atau itu adalah luapan emosinya yang benar-benar tidak bisa ia kendalikan sekarang ini.

Padahal ia mengharapkan belas kasihan Tuhan. Tapi, apa yang berpihak pada Baekhyun benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya.

Chanyeol telah _berpulang_, dan Baekhyun hanya berharap bahwa itu adalah lelucon semata.

Baekhyun terisak, ia sadar bahwa ia harus menyeberang jalan bila ingin menuju rumah sakit. Ia tak peduli betapa ramainya lalu lintas oleh kendaraan yang saling melaju cepat dan mendahului, ia terus berlari. Pikirannya kini hanya satu. Bertemu Chanyeol dan berharap Tuhan masih baik padanya.

Sampai—

.

"Baekhyun, berhenti!"

.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, persendiannya terasa lemas dengan tiba-tiba. Kakinya berhenti, dan ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia yakin dengan benar bahwa dirinya benar-benar mendengar suara berat yang ia rindukan itu. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya.

.

Pemuda jangkung itu berdiri disana. Dengan wajah cukup pucat dan baju pasien biru yang terlihat basah.

.

Berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun.

.

"…Channie?"

Baekhyun berdesis. Ia menatap orang itu lekat. Rambut hitamnya yang mulai panjang itu menutupi sebagian besar matanya yang bulat. Sudah tidak ada selang infus yang terhubung di tangannya, atau selang oksigen di hidungnya yang mancung. Hanya ada Chanyeol, dan senyumnya yang menawan.

"…Apa kau…benar-benar Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mulai terisak lagi. Kakinya bergerak sendiri menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa kau… Chan—uh."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan lututnya ke aspal trotoar becek yang sedang ia pijak. Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia menggenggam erat kaos yang ia pakai tepat dibagian jantungnya, berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya yang benar-benar tidak bisa ia kontrol. Ia tak menyadari, Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Baekkie…" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan ikut berlutut tepat dihadapan Baekhyun, membantu Baekhyun agar ia fokus kepada ucapan Chanyeol, mengacuhkan segala tatapan aneh orang yang lewat kepada Baekhyun. "Aku disini."

Baekhyun kembali menangis. Kini, ia menjatuhkan lengannya, mencoba menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan lutut yang bertumpu pada aspal. Suaranya bergetar, diikuti fakta bahwa ia sedang kedinginan.

"Baekkie, aku disini. Jangan menangis." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun pilu dalam senyumnya yang pahit itu. ia menghela nafasnya dan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, agar suaranya bisa terdengar jelas diantara ribuan tetes hujan dari awan gelap. "Selamat hari jadi ke dua tahun." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun mencengkram aspal yang keras itu erat, jantungnya bagai rusak, ia bahkan dapat merasa bahwa lebih baik tidak ada detakan di jantungnya daripada perasaanya yang menghambat pernafasannya itu.

Baekhyun ingin sekali memeluk Chanyeol. Sugestinya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh melakukannya.

"Baek, maaf aku terlambat mengucapkannya." Chanyeol kembali berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. ia menjauhkan dirinya dan tersenyum. "Baekkie, tatap aku."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya paksa, sedikit berat karena tetesan hujan dirasa menghantam kepalanya dengan kasar. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang kini menyipit. Chanyeol makin tersenyum.

"Jangan ikuti aku." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. Baekhyun tercekat.

"Apa—maksudmu?!" Baekhyun ikut berdiri, kemudian kembali terisak sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah kehilanganmu untuk waktu yang lama, sekarang kau—"

"Ssst," telunjuk Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun, memaksa Baekhyun membungkam segala perkataannya dan menahannya sesaat. Tangan Chanyeol mungkin terasa dingin dan tersamar dengan hujan, mengakibatkan Baekhyun tak dapat merasakan segala sentuhan Chanyeol. Atau mungkin, Chanyeol itu—

"Jangan mengikutiku, Baek. Aku mohon."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat mendengar kata itu. Ia tak percaya Chanyeol melarangnya. Ia hanya dapat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum terus-menerus.

.

"Baek, tiga hal yang ingin kusampaikan untukmu. Dengarkan baik-baik,"

.

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisnya perlahan, kemudian mencoba mendengarkan Chanyeol dalam tundukannya yang dalam.

"Pertama, aku menyukai kado hari jadi hubungan kita yang kau berikan. Lagu itu sangat bagus. Mawar itu… selalu mengingatkanku pada dirimu. Terima kasih."

Setetes air mata yang Baekhyun tahan, mengalir cepat menuruni pipinya.

"Kedua, kuminta kau jangan mengikuti kemana aku pergi setelah ini. Cukup menunggu lampu lalu lintas menjadi merah, dan menyeberanglah bersama pejalan kaki lainnya. Cukup bertemu denganku lagi di rumah sakit setelah kau berhasil menyeberang dengan baik,"

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau—Chan?" Baekhyun memekik kaget. Ia tak mendapati diri Chanyeol di hadapannya.

.

"Ketiga,"

.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya. Ia dapat melihat Chanyeol berjalan mundur ke arah jalan raya.

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

Baekhyun terisak lagi.

"Chan! Kau mau kemana? Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu lagi!" Baekhyun berlari mengejar Chanyeol, tapi, Chanyeol hanya kembali tersenyum di tengah-tengah jalan raya. Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Chanyeol, ia terhenti saat melihat gumamman di mulut Chanyeol yang berkata '_Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku,_' itu. Baekhyun menatap wajah damai Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menatap ke kanan, arah yang sama dengan arah tatapan Chanyeol sekarang.

Baekhyun menoleh kea rah yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Bunyi klakson mobil yang sangat keras menghantam telinganya dengan tiba-tiba. Pandangannya kabur saat ia hanya bisa melihat terangnya cahaya dari lampu mobil besar yang melaju ke arahnya itu.

Baekhyun tak dapat menghindar. Ia kembali menoleh kepada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol sudah lenyap. _Menghilang_, membuat Baekhyun panik. Baekhyun menangis.

Tinggal rasa sakit karena terhantam di seluruh tulangnya yang dapat ia rasakan, bau anyir yang masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya, dan bisikan lembut Chanyeol yang ia dengar sambil menutup matanya, terpejam. Terpejam hingga ia benar-benar tak dapat merasakan nafasnya lagi.

.

_Sampai bertemu lagi, Baekhyun. Aku akan menunggumu tepat diatas langit._

_._

Dengan senyuman samarnya, Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun pada _tidurnya yang lelap_.

.

.

Mawar di jendela kamar Baekhyun sudah benar-benar layu.

Bunga itu mati, tepat saat jiwa _keduanya_ melayang ke _kehidupan yang selanjutnya_.

.

.

* * *

**End!**

Gimana? Buat pnjelasan, Chanyeol di adegan2 terakhir itu hanya jiwanya saja (atau roh). chanyeol sbenernya udh meninggal (seperti yg pihak rumah sakit bilang di telepon kepada baekhyun), tapi ia menampakkan diri ke baekhyun untuk yg terakhir kalinya, tapi akhirnya baekhyun ikut meninggal dlm kecelakaan di bagian terakhir cerita ini.

Be butuh komentar juga saran dan kritik yg mendukung. Gomawo! Be akan membuat FF yg lbih baik lgi. Mind to rnr? :)


End file.
